Mistreated Remastered
by htffan951
Summary: Spyro, hated because of the color of his scales, lives in Warfang were he is beaten and bruised every day. One day he meets a dragoness that is like him, hated by the everybody. As their friendship grows, an evil emerges from the last place either one of them could of ever guessed. AU
1. Chapter 1

**VERY IMPORTANT. I must apologies to all of the guests who didn't get a chance to vote on if they want to see a reversion of this story, so to make up for that, I made a poll on my profile for anyone to vote on if I should continue the rewrite or not. I will be waiting until July 24th before even thinking about working on chapter 2 of the rewrite so that should give all of you plenty of time to vote yes or no. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

In the beginning there were eight elements that a dragon could use one of. There were the primary elements, which was the most common elements that a dragon could be born with. These elements were fire, ice, electricity, and earth. Then there were the secondary elements wind, poison, fear, and shadow. They were considered as secondary elements, because there are fewer dragons yearly born with them, as it a mutation in genetics for a child to be born with such an element.

For hundreds of years, dragons were born with one of those eight elements, that is, however, until one day.

One day there was an egg, a very special egg, in fact. This egg was purple in color. Now this was unheard of as the color of each egg would correspond with the child's element that they are born with. Red for fire, blue for ice, green for earth, yellow for electricity, dark red for fear, dark green for poison, white for wind, and black for shadow.

When word of the purple egg got out, dragons from all over came to see what was inside each wondering what element this child would wield. After the egg hatch the people were astounded to see a purple dragon emerge from the egg. The proud parents of the new born child, named the dragon Malefor. When the guardians started to train Malefor, they were surprised to see that he could control all four of the primary elements.

The current dragon king at the time, King Bolas, saw Malefor as nothing but a tool for his own personal greed, so King Bolas instructed the guardians to train Malefor and teach him all that they knew. By the time Malefor twenty years of age, he was as powerful as the four guardians combined, however over the years with the influences of King Bolas, Malefor started craving power.

Alas, this is what caused the king's plan to backfire, as one night Malefor snuck into the palace to assassinate him and his family in order to take the throne. To Malefor's dismay, King Bolas awoke that night just after Malefor murdered the queen of the land. As punishment, Malefor was banished from the dragon city, never to return. With the threat gone from his home, King Bolas thought he had seen the last of Malefor, but even after his banishment Malefor searched for some foothold in his own quest for power.

While searching the lands of Avalar and beyond for anything to raise an army from, he ran into a large city ruled by apes. The current king of apes, Gaul, had heard many tales of dragons and has always hated them, jealous of their power of flight and control over the elements. Upon first glance at Malefor, Gaul sentenced him to be put to death immediately, but Malefor managed to convince the king that if he spare him, and if he help him in his conquests, he would give Gaul whatever he wanted. Gaul pondered over this for several days, during which Malefor was thrown into a jail cell waiting to find out what is to become of him.

It wasn't until the fifth day did Gaul order Malefor to be released, and from that day forth, Malefor and the apes joined forces.

However, Malefor knew that if he was to take down the Great Dragon empire, he would need the help of more than just the apes. Malefor had set out once again to find more allies to aid him. He had asked many for assistance, but they all declined Malefor's request. Just as he was growing frustrated with the rest of the world for denying his requests, he stumbled upon a tribe of grublins.

Grublins were horrifying monstrosities that would feast on any living creature, including their own brethren if food supplies were low. Upon first glance at Malefor, they tried restraining him with their feeble ropes.

Malefor easily broke out of his restraints and confronted the chief of the tribe. Malefor had to fight through many grublins to reach the chief all of which were killed easily; however the chief was different from the other grublins. The chief was much larger than the others, and was much stronger than any of the others as well.

Despite being twice as big as the chief, Malefor had much difficulty fighting him. He had a tough hide protecting him from the dragon's element attacks and he would throw large clumps of earth and stone with incredible strength and ease whenever Malefor took to the skies. Malefor's only hope for victory would be to fight close-quarters, though the Grublin's large stone-like arms made this difficult as well.

The battle was long and fierce, only to end with Malefor plunging his tail blade through the chief's skull. In one swift motion, he removed the chief's head from his body, and held it high in the air to the other grublins to see. Their old chief dead, the grublins bowed before Malefor as he proclaimed himself their new chief. With this new force with him, Malefor was now ready to take on the dragon Empire.

Quickly and without much warning, Malefor sent his army upon the main dragon city of Warfang. The battle was brutal and lasted for several years, leaving both sides with significant casualties. The battle still raged on until Malefor was confronted by the four guardians and King Bolas himself, along with thirteen other dragon solders. The eighteen of them were able to defeat Malefor, but not without the deaths of half their number, two of which were the guardian of electricity Volteer and the guardian of fire Ignitus. Six of the fallen were dragon solders and the final one was the king.

Even with Malefor defeated, Gaul held strong and fought on. Unfortunately, what he did not expect the grublins to attack his own forces. With the death of their chief Malefor, the grublins appointed a new chief, one that did not quite like the apes. With the betrayal of the grublins and the forces of the dragon, Gaul's army was swiftly defeated. The newly appointed chief of the grublins knew that his people stood no chance against the remaining army of dragons, so he took his people and left.

With the war over, the citizens looked over their once beautiful city, now littered with bodies of the fallen. The homes and building were now either piles of rock and splinters or were about to falling apart. Throughout the city, the cries of children and adults alike could be heard as they mourned their loved ones. No celebration was held, and no one slept well that night.

A year later most of the city was rebuilt. All that remains of the great war was now in a memorial to honor both the fallen king and everyone else who lost their lives. In his father's absence, Prince Flame took his place on the throne. The war had left its mark on the young prince. He greatly feared another war, so when the city was rebuilt, he decided the best thing to do to protect his people was to increase their defenses.

His plan was to build a giant wall that would surround all of Warfang. The wall was to be ten stories high and fifteen feet thick, along with catapults along the top of the wall. Now to build such a thing, Flame would need to obtain millions upon millions of gold coins, so he increased the taxes tenfold, putting most of the city into near bankruptcy.

And this is about the time where our story begins.

A few weeks after the war, the taxes were still high. During this time a dragoness laid an egg. This dragoness was named Nova, a fire dragon. Most would consider her to be one of the most beautiful dragoness in the city, with her ruby scales and orange underbelly. Her five pearly white horns glistened in the sunlight every time she walked outside.

Her mate was none other than the earth guardian Terrador. Now most dragons would be happy when their mate lays their first egg, but Terrador was disgusted, and Nova felt just the same. The egg that sat before them was not red or green like they expected it to be, but instead a purple egg stood at their feet. Memories of the awful war, and the deaths of their friends and loved ones, filled their minds every time they looked at the egg.

They did not only hate the egg, but they also feared it. If the child inside were to turn out to be like Malefor was, the city of Warfang might not survive another huge war. Destroying it seemed the best option for everyone, they believed. Just as he lifted a paw to smash the egg, an idea struck Terrador.

"Nova, before we do anything, I might have an idea in mind,"

Nova turned to face Terrador with a curious look on her face. "And what might your idea be?"

"As you know times are very tough, especially with these taxes in place. Might it not be beneficial, if we were to have our own personal servant to help us around the house?" suggested Terrador. Nova was at first confused as to what Terrador was saying, until Terrador gestured to the egg that sat in front of them.

Grinning at the idea Nova agreed to raise the child. When the egg finally hatched they decided to name the young dragon Spyro.

After sixteen years the wall was finally complete and everyone was overjoyed that the high taxes were put to an end. However even with the end to the taxes, things did not change for poor Spyro. Like Nova and Terrador agreed upon, they raised Spyro to be their servant. He did everything they told him to do from making their meals to doing the chores around the house.

"Where is our food, boy!" shouted Terrador impatiently as both himself and Nova waited at the dining room table.

"I'm sorry, Father. It's almost done," said Spyro as he added the final ingredients to the stew. Spyro was never sent to school, so he only learned what Nova and Terrador cared to teach him. As such, his education was limited to how to cook, clean, speak, and how to breath a basic fire in case they needed one.

Along with being poorly educated, Spyro was hardly fed. Because of this, Spyro became lean and skinny to the point where you could see his ribs poking through his chest. The only time he was given food from his parents was the left over scraps from their meal. Other than that Spyro had to search among the garbage to find something edible.

When the food was done, Spyro used all of his strength, just hold the pot's handle in one paw, while he used his other three paws for balance. Spyro's bony arm started to shake under all the strain the heavy pot put on it, which caused the stew inside to sway back and forth. When Spyro placed the pot onto the table a small portion of the stew fell out of the pot and onto Terrador's paw. The hot stew burned the scaly flesh as he felt pain run up his arm.

In response, Terrador wrapped his paw around Spyro's neck, cutting off all air from entering his body. Terrador lifted Spyro off the ground and put him at eye level with him. Spyro started to struggle around trying to remove his himself from his father's grasp "You pathetic excuse for a dragon, watch what you are doing. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Spyro tried to respond but Terrador's grasp around his neck was too tight. Spyro felt himself slowly lose consciousness, as his vision slowly faded to black before Spyro was able to barely choke out "Sorry,"

Terrador then dropped Spyro and said "Get out of my sight," his look of discuss for the purple dragon was clear as day.

As Spyro hit the ground he started gasping for air for several moments, while the echo of his mother's soft chuckles flooded his ear holes. Once his lungs were filled with air he picked himself off the ground and left the room.

Spyro walked up to his room in the cold damp attic. Once there he laid down on the floor and placed the thin blanket that was only half his size over his body and laid his head down on his pillow that might as well of been filled with rocks. Spyro then did his nightly routine before falling asleep. He would think about what has happened to him that day and think about all of his mistakes and what he could do for it to never happen again. Finally, Spyro looked up into the window and saw the night sky. This was his favorite part of the day. Even if he would only normally stayed awake for only a few seconds, he cherished ever moment that he could look up into the night sky, and asked the same question he made every day.

"When will this nightmare end?"

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Also one thing I should point out to all of you is that I will not be deleting the original Mistreated. I will keep the original just in case this story turns out to be worse than the original or if you guys just want to look back to what a chapter use to be or whatever. I would like to thank EquinoxWolf for beta reading this chapter for me. Also if you guys do vote yes for me to continue this rewrite I will be sure to post the next chapter on July 28. Until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To that dragon (Guest): I read your review, and may I ask why you think that? I think everyone is entitled to there opinion, but I would just like to know why you think that.**

**To everyone: Here is the chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

The next morning Spyro awoke in a rather good mood, as he did not suffer the nightmares that plagued his dreams most nights. As he got out of what would barely be considered a bed, he began to stretch his limbs, preparing them for the day ahead.

Before he left the attic he looked through the tiny window and saw a few birds fly by. There were two things that Spyro wished could come true. One, of course, would to be to have parents who didn't punish him as harshly whenever he made mistakes, but the other would be one day he able to fly. Naturally as a dragon he is born with wings, and like most dragons he would be able to fly, if he knew how to that is. His parents never taught him how to fly, and hoped that one day his parents would teach him how to.

Despite this delusion of Spyro's, the ever expanding dream of what it would be like to fly, even for a second, ran through his head several times a day. The thought of the wind blowing against his scales, the smell of the morning breeze, the sights that he could see as he flew high up in the skies, the mere thought of such things made some days bearable. Just to think that one day he might be able to sore through the skies was good enough for him, even though he knew that thinking about it, and actually doing it are two different things.

When he was very young, Spyro actually tried to fly on his own. He stood on the kitchen table, and spread his wings out as wide as could before taking a running start and jumping off the edge of the table. He had no idea how to properly fly so when he began to flap his wings in an unorderly fashion, he quickly plummeted to the ground.

He tumbled across the ground a bit and hit a wall. Spyro wasn't hurt at all, though he left a tiny hole in the plaster, to which his parents punished him harshly for it. Fearing any similar punishment, Spyro never attempted to fly again, despite his own desires.

The more he gazed through the window the more his brain began to wonder. He thought of several things that he wish could be true; some mere childish dreaming while others were hopes for a better future. As he continued to day dream, his mind began to think about leaving his home.

This wasn't the first time such thoughts came to his mind. He would think about leaving his home and his parents and never look back, and on a few occasions he had seriously considered it, but then another thought came to his mind; where would he go? He has been outside his home before and he knew that the townspeople expressed some strange animosity towards him whenever he was around. Despite what his brain may tell him, staying with his mother and father is the best thing to do, as at least he would have a roof over his head. Not only that, but at least Spyro felt like he has a purpose in staying as well, though a small one at that.

Pulling his gaze away from the window, Spyro crept down the ladder that connected to his room to the rest of the house, moving slowly and quietly as to not wake up his parents. At the same pace that he walked down the ladder, he made his way down a flight of stairs and into the kitchen.

As he made his way into the kitchen, he opened up some of the cabinets in search of something to cook for his parent's breakfast. He mentally swore to himself as he found barely enough food for the day's meals. He would have to inform his parents when he got the chance.

Despite this small inconvenience, Spyro began his preparations for breakfast. He made a fire in the fireplace, and placed several slices of meat into the cooking pan that was held above the fire. The sound of the meat sizzling made Spyro's mouth water, as he watched the juicy fat being cooked off.

"_I don't think they would mind if I were to take just one piece... WHAT? NO_!" Spyro thought, shaking his head to remove the temptations that were in his head. "_This food is for mom and dad! It would be selfish of me to think otherwise_!" Spyro took a deep breath, removing any final shreds of want and need for the food in front of him before focusing back on the cooking.

* * *

As Terrador, awoke that morning the smell of pork entered his nostrils, almost taunting him to wake up faster and head to the dining room. Slowly, Terrador opened his eyes and gazed upon Nova's still sleeping form, their bodies still in the same positions as they left them last night before falling asleep. Terrador could feel the warmth coming from his mate, as he held her close to him. Gently, he used one of his paws to pull her closer to him, loving the way her elegant body felt against his muscular one.

Feeling more warmth then before, Nova started to snuggle closer to her source of warmth before waking up herself.

"Good morning, my sweet rose," greeted Terrador, as he watched Nova opened her eyes. A warm smile lit up Nova's face, happy to hear such sweet words from the one she loved most.

"Such sweet words will get you nowhere, you know," Nova said light heartedly.

Terrador couldn't help but chuckle at this before saying "That is true, but what else could I ask for, when I have everything that I could ever want right in from of me?"

"Well a better son would be one thing,"

"As true as that may be, as long as I have you, then I am happy," Terrador said as he slowly began to kiss Nova. A few seconds of patient kissing later, the two pulled apart. "Speaking of that boy, breakfast smells like it is nearly done, shall we head downs stairs?"

"Oh I suppose, I'm hungry anyway," said Nova as Terrador removed his paw from her side and got up out of bed. As the two descended down the stair case, the aroma that was coming from the kitchen grew stronger.

Upon reaching the bottom floor, they found Spyro over a fire, with a pan above it, roasting their breakfast. They took a seat down at small table, and were about to call the boy to bring them their food, when Spyro brought a single plate careering one of their meals in his paw. He placed the plate in front of Nova before quickly running over back to fetch his father's plate.

As Spyro placed the plate in front of Terrador he said "Father, we are…"

"Spyro, whatever you would have to say can wait till after we are done with our food," said Terrador. "You have more work that must be done, so be gone with you,"

Spyro was considering about trying telling Terrador about their lack of food again, but feared that he would be punished, so instead Spyro left the room. For the next thirty minutes, Spyro was cleaning the house, from sweeping the floors, and washing the windows, before his mother called him back into the kitchen.

"Yes, mother?"

"The pork was slightly burnt, be more careful next time," Nova said in a scolding voice.

"S-sorry, I will do better next time," said Spyro nervously.

"Anyway, there was something that you wanted to tell me?" asked Terrador.

"Oh right, well as I was making breakfast, I noticed that we are running low on food. I would say that we have enough for the rest of the day, but not much else,"

A groan escaped Terrador's lips when he heard this. "We don't have time today to be doing such things,"

The room then went silent, as Terrador was deep in thought, thinking how to solve this small problem. Releasing another groan, Terrador said "It seems that the only options are to wait till Nova and I are no longer busy, which could be a while… or you, Spyro, will have to purchase food for us,"

"What, me?" said Spyro surprised to hear his father say that.

"Are you sure about this, dear?" Nova asked, not liking the idea all that much either.

"What other choice do we have? It's either trust the boy, or go hungry,"

"Oh alright, I guess," said Nova as she left the kitchen, only to return shortly after with a pouch of gold coins inside. "Now, Spyro, you listen and you listen well," said Nova sternly. "We recently paid off the rest of our taxes; however we have not been paid just yet. So this is all of the money that we have at the moment. So I dont want you to even lose a single gold coin, you will be severely punished, understood?"

Spyro quickly nodded his head, scared of his mother's threat. "Good, now Terrador, would you mind handing me some paper, and a quill and ink?"

Terrador did as asked and handed Nova what she asked for. Using her tail, she quickly wrote down a list of all of the items that Spyro was to purchase. When it was finished she handed it to Spyro. "Now get going, and be back before we return home," said Nova.

"Right away, mom," Spyro quickly said before darting out of the house.

* * *

As Spyro was heading towards the market place, he couldn't help but look constantly around him. This was because most of the time when he went outside a red dragon named Blast and his gang would stop him and pick on him. Spyro had been to the market place several times, but he ran into Blast on most occasions, so today he decided to take a detour, hoping that he would avoid such an encounter.

As Spyro walked down the alley way he heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. He looked around trying to find where the noise came from. When he looked down he saw that his pouch had a small hole in the bottom of it and one of the coins Terrador and Nova gave him fell out. After he picked it up he heard someone say his name from behind him. Turning around Spyro saw Blast, along with Bolder, and Icicle, standing not too far behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Spyro the reject dragon," said Blast mockingly. Spyro hated being called a reject, though he was too scared to do anything about it.

Spyro watched as the leader, as well as the oldest of the trio, as he was a year older than Spyro, begin to advance towards him. Spyro noticed that Blast's blue underbelly, along with the rest of his red scales had several cuts and bruises along them, though Spyro quickly forgot about such things as Blast approached him more.

Behind Blast were his cronies, Icicle and Bolder. From what Spyro noticed, Icicle was a quiet ice dragon as well as the smallest of the group, though he was the same age Spyro. Icicle, like Blast, had several noticeable wounds along his blue scales and white underbelly. Bolder was also as old as Spyro, and was the strong man of the group, easily being the largest of the three. Spyro was slightly intimidated just by looking at his muscular green scales, and light green underbelly, which also held some wounds upon them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Spyro nervously as he slowly backed away from Blast.

"Why yes there is. As a matter of fact this is my territory, so you are going to have to pay the toll if you want to walk through," said Blast.

"You say that every time we see each other," said Spyro who was trying to look brave. "I don't think you own all of Warfang".

"How would you know? You're as dumb as the bricks that we stand upon, for all you know I could be king of this city," said Blast. "Hell, I'm even surprised that you knew what this city was called,"

"Either way, I can't pay you. I need this money for food for my parents," said Spyro.

"Then I guess we will just have to take it from you," said Bolder in a deep voice.

Both Bolder and Icicle started to take steps towards, while Spyro slowly started to back up even quicker. Eventually he turned around and started to run as fast as his legs would let him. Blast, Bolder, and Icicle began to run after Spyro and were catching up to him quickly; do to Spyro's lack of physical endurance.

As soon as the chase started, it ended when Spyro's pouch got snagged on a rusty pipe that was sticking out of a garbage bin, causing Spyro to trip, and the money in the pouch fell all over the ground. Seeing this, both Icicle and Bolder started to pick up all of the coins, as Blast continued to walked up to Spyro.

"Why do even try and run from us?" asked Blast. "You know that you are too weak to get away," continued Blast as he put one of his paws onto Spyro's head, making sure he didn't go anywhere.

"We have all of it, boss" said Icicle quietly.

"Good, but we can't just leave this little whelping without some form a gratitude for his most generous donation," said Blast with a dark smirk on his face.

Bolder then walked up to Spyro and started to repeatedly kick him in the gut while Icicle was clawing at his face. Pain shot through Spyro's tiny body as he felt each and every hit he took. By the time they finished, Spyro was left dazed, not fully unconscious, but not completely awake. Noticing this, the three dragons decided to pick him up and tossed him into the garbage bin.

Not too long after, Spyro regained his bearings and noticed that Blast and the others were nowhere in sight. Spyro began to panic, fearing what his parents would do to him, when they found out that he lost all of their money.

The more he thought about it the more he began to shake in fear. Sure he had made some mistakes every now and then, but nothing as bad as losing his parents money, let alone the rest of the money they owned.

"_But they wouldn't do anything that mean to me, they do love me after all…right_?" thought Spyro.

That was the one thing Spyro didn't understand. Why did they act so rude towards him? He knew about Malefor and what he did, but Spyro was nothing like him, so why did they treat him as if he was? He quickly got out of the garbage, and began to search the city.

* * *

As Spyro searched, Blast and his gang were walking through the market place searching for something interesting.

"Come on, Blast. Is this really necessary? Let's just head home, and hide the money away," Icicle said nervously as he glanced from side to side.

"Don't worry Icicle, everything will be fine. Besides, it's been a long time since we were able to do buy something good, so chill out," Blast said, smiling at his unintentional choice of words.

Icicle didn't appreciate the bad pun at all, and was about to say something when Bolder said in his deep voice, "I'm sure everything will be fine. We find something worth buying, and then we will just hide it away, alright?"

"Still, I don't think this is a good idea. We should leave before something happens," said Icicle. Bolder then quickly stepped in front of Icicle and blocked his path.

"Look, man, you need to stop being so afraid all the time! For one day do you think you can do that?!" Bolder shouted.

Raising his own voice, Icicle said, "Oh, I'm sorry for worrying so much, but I know that if we are not careful then…"

"Heads up," shouted Blast as he threw something at Bolder and Icicle. The object Blast threw harmlessly bounced off of Bolder's side and bounce slightly along the ground. As it bounced they noticed that it was a ball. As the ball began to roll on the ground before Blast grabbed it once more.

"Look at what I got," Blast said excitedly a smile on his face.

"When did you get that?" asked Bolder.

"I bought it when you to were bickering,"

"Wait, don't tell me that you just wasted all of our money on that, did you?" asked Icicle concerned.

"Of course not, dummy. This barely put a dent in the money we got from that purple runt. I just thought it was something that we can all have fun with," Blast said. "Now come on. Let's go,"

Blast then threw the ball lightly and began chasing it, hitting with his snout every now and then to keep it moving. Both Icicle and Bolder quickly followed after Blast, as the three friends began to have fun together.

Spyro had been searching for what felt like hours, and was just about to give up hope, when he heard the sound of laughter not too far from him. From down the alley, Spyro noticed Blast and his friends chasing after a sphere like object, each of them having a smile on their faces.

Relief spread through Spyro's body as he was for the first time in his life happy to see Blast. Quickly Spyro began to chase after them trying his best to keep up with the trio.

"Wait, stop!" Spyro shouted.

Hearing this, Blast, Icicle, and Bolder quickly turning around, a fearful look in their eyes only to quickly disappear, as they saw that it was only Spyro who called them. Blast let out a sigh before looking towards Bolder and said, "Would you mind retrieving the ball for us, please? We will deal with him in the meantime,"

"Yea, sure thing," said Bolder before running off in the direction the ball was still rolling.

"You know, you had us worried there for a moment, runt," Blast said to Spyro.

"Please, I really need that money back," pleaded Spyro.

"Why should we do that?" asked Icicle quietly.

"Because I'm going to get into big trouble if I don't have that money, please give it back," said Spyro growing despite.

"Well in that case then we will never give it back to you then," said Blast, with a smile upon his face. "You deserve to be in trouble anyway,"

"But I didn't do anything to you guys,"

"Not yet at least," mumbled Icicle, though Spyro still heard it.

Before Spyro could say anything else, Bolder came back with their ball.

"Here you go," he said as he held the ball out of Blast.

"Could you hold onto that for a moment? I need to teach this maggot not to bother us," Blast said before he run towards Spyro. Much like before Spyro was beaten up, to the point where he could barely stand. Tears ran down his face, from the pain he was suffering. The single question of why no one was helping him danced in his head. Just before Spyro closed his eyes, he saw Blast and his friends running off in the distance, all wearing pleased smiles. Spyro's vision slowly faded to darkness, as he passed out.

* * *

Spyro woke up hours later in the same spot Blast left him. Tear streaks stained his muzzle as he slowly picked himself up. Feeling utter defeat, Spyro decided to head home.

By the time he got home, it was late at night. He stood in front of the door too scared to even enter. Taking a deep breath to gain enough courage to walk in, he opened the door.

"H-hello" Spyro called out upon entering, hoping that his parents weren't home just yet.

"Keep your voice down, we are trying to read, you pathetic use of scales. Just put the food away and be quiet," yelled Nova from upstairs.

Slowly, Spyro made his way upstairs and found both his mother and father in the study, each reading one of the books they collected before the war.

"I thought I told you to put the food away?" asked Nova noticing Spyro's presence in the room.

"I'm sorry, b- but some other dragons stole all of the money and… well, I didn't get it back" said Spyro scared out of his mind.

There was a deafening silence in the room, a mixture of both shock and anger on both Terrador's, and Nova's faces. Before Spyro could run away Terrador quickly ran up to Spyro and grabbed him by his neck as tightly as possible.

"YOU STUPID, WORTHELSS PEACE OF SHIT!" he roared. "WE TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL WITH THAT MONEY! THAT WAS ALL THAT WE HAD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHEN WE WILL BE ABLE TO PAY FOR MORE FOOD?!"

"I'm… sorry, dad. I… didn't mean…" choked out Spyro until he was interrupted by Terrador.

"YOU'RE SORRY? THAT IS ALL THAT YOU CAN SAY? THAT YOU'RE SORRY!" yelled Terrador!

Terrador released Spyro and he fell onto his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Suddenly Terrador placed one of his huge paws onto Spyro's back and started to put all of his weight down on top of him. Several cracking noises echoed throughout the room, as several of Spyro's ribs broke under the weight.

"Please stop, father!" said Spyro through tears.

But Terrador paid no attention Spyro's pleas and instead placed his mace like tail blade over Spyro's body. He slowly raised his tail above one of Spyro's wings then swiftly brought down. A loud crunch could be heard as the bones in Spyro's wing shattered. Spyro let out a high pitch scream as pain shot through him.

"You... little…worthless… insignificant… piece... of… shit… you are not fit to even be considered a dragon!" shouted Terrador while he repeatedly slammed his tail several more times into different parts of Spyro's lower body in between each word.

Spyro's body felt numb. Why he didn't fall unconscious was beyond him. Maybe it was part of his punishment, though Spyro couldn't really focus on that at the moment. Spyro then felt Terrador grasp his head with his paw and pulled him upwards. Bringing Spyro to the closest wall, Terrador quickly smashed Spyro's face into the plaster wall, leaving a small hole were Spyro's snout was. Upon removing Spyro's head from the wall he saw that Spyro's noise was bleeding heavily. Satisfied with his work, Terrador dropped Spyro onto the ground, before turning to Nova and said, "I'm done with him, do whatever you want,"

Nova walked over to Spyro with an enraged look on her face. When she reached him she took in a large intake of air before letting loose a torrent of flames upon his small body, causing him to scream out in agony as he felt his scales burn. When the flames went out, she then grasped the base of Spyro's right wing, and began to pull on it causing a sickening popping sound to be heard, as it was dislocated.

Also now feeling satisfied, Nova turned to her mate and asked with a snarl, "Terrador, now that we are low on food, I'm not so sure if we will be able to feed three mouths anymore,"

"I couldn't agree more," said Terrador with hate-filled words.

Terrador then picked Spyro up as roughly as possible, but thankfully Spyro hardly felt it. He then dragged him to a nearby window and he threw him with all of his might. Spyro collided with the window and smashed right through it, cutting up his body even more as the shards of glass sliced through his scales.

He hit the ground with a loud thud, but Spyro couldn't help but make a small smile, knowing that it was finally all over, as the world went black around him. He didn't know what he would do next, or how he will keep himself fed, but at the moment all he cared for was that he was free. Free from the pain, free from the work, free from his parents.

However as vision faded to black, his mind was still at work trying to contain all of the memories and emotions of what happened that day, to the point were part of it shattered, only to be replaced with more darker thoughts. Imagines of hurting other who have done him wrong, watching them plead for mercy he Spyro slaughter them all, standing on top of the walls of Warfang and watching as the entire city burning to the ground. These thoughts and more slowly began to fill his mind.

It was when the sun began to set beyond the horizon; a figure came walking down the street and noticed Spyro's beaten body lying upon the ground. It gasped when it saw the condition he was in. There was no doubt in its mind that Spyro had multiple broken bones, and that he would most likely never be able to fly again considering the condition of this right wing without the proper treatment. The figure decided to check if he still had a pulse, and much to its own disbelief it found one, though only faint. The figure then as gently as possible lifted Spyro on to its back and took him to its home, hoping it was not too late.

**And that would be chapter 2 I do hope you all like it. I have to admit this chapter originally was going to be just what a day would be like for Spyro, as I didn't feel like I portrayed it fully in chapter one, however when I was looking at the original chapter two I noticed that part of it was missing. I know that I had something written before Spyro went outside, but it just disappeared. So since I didnt have anything to build off of, I just left chapter 2 as it would normally look like, and added more stuff and what I hope you guys would consider character development. None the less I hope you all enjoyed and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Inside Spyro's dream**

Spyro stood in a room so dark he couldn't even see two feet in front of him. Despite the lack of visibility, he placed on foot after the other to explore the area. All of a sudden, a campfire appeared out of nowhere, in what Spyro could only assume was the middle of the room. A chill ran down Spyro's spine, as a wave of cold wind blew over him and he ran towards the fire, seeking its warmth. When he reached it, however, he felt no warmth from it. Instead, he only felt colder beside the crackling flames. Suddenly, he heard his father's voice.

"You pathetic excuse for a dragon, watch what you are doing!"

The memory of when Terrador said this flashed into Spyro's mind. Then he heard the sound of his mother's voice.

"You insignificant worm, what do you think you are doing?"

The feeling of sorrow began to spread through Spyro as he relived more of his past. Then Blast's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Well, if it isn't Spyro, the reject dragon."

The three voices repeated themselves, and started to grow louder.

"You pathetic excuse for a dragon, watch what you are doing!"

"You insignificant worm, what do you think you are doing?"

"Well, if it isn't Spyro, the reject dragon."

Soon the voices began to grow even louder, and began to repeat themselves over and over again.

"You pathetic excuse for a dragon, watch what you are doing! You insignificant worm, what do you think you are doing? Well, if it isn't Spyro, the reject dragon. You pathetic excuse for a dragon watch, what you are doing! You insignificant worm, what do you think you are doing? Well, if it isn't Spyro, the reject dragon. YOU PATHWTIC EXSCUSE FOR A DRAGON, WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING! YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WELL, IF IT ISNT SPYRO, THE REJECT DRGON. YOUPATHWTICEXSCUSEFORADRAGONWATCHWHATYOUAREDOINGYOUINSIGNIFICANTWORMWHATDOYOUTHINKYOUAREDOINGWELLIFI TISNTSPYROTHEREJECTDRGON,"

Spyro fell to the ground covering his ear holes with his paws and shut his eyes. He tried to block out the voices but he could still hear them echoing in the room. Slowly after what felt like an eternity, the voices died down on their own until they completely stopped. When Spyro opened his eyes he saw that he was now in a pure white room and that the campfire was gone. In its place, though, a black mist shaped like a dragon now stood in front of Spyro. The creature lifted its paw towards Spyro, and just as it was about to grab hold of Spyro, he woke up.

**Back in reality**

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a dark room, but nothing like the sheer blackness that he saw in his dream. As his eye started to adjust to the dark he tried to stand. Upon standing, pain shot through his body and he fell back down with a grunt.

"Please, don't try and stand. Your wounds haven't fully healed yet," said a feminine voice. "Don't move. I'll get you something to help ease the pain,"

While the unfamiliar voice fell silent, Spyro's eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and noticed that he was wrapped up in what he could only guess was makeshift bandages. He then took a look around the room he was in and figured that it must have been extremely old because there were cracks and mold all along the plaster walls. He could feel a slight draft coming from somewhere.

The floor was in a similar condition, with rotting boards and holes, exposing the dusty foundations. Spyro wouldn't be all that surprised if the building caved in at any moment. He then noticed that he was lying in a make shift bed made out of old newspaper.

When the stranger came back, he saw a black dragoness with a maroon underbelly walking towards him. Her eyes were like twin emeralds surrounded by six ivory horns pointing backwards out of her head.

"Here, drink this," said the dragoness as she handed him a wooden cup.

Spyro took the cup and asked "What is this?"

"It's a tea make from Sweet Violets. It will ease some of the pain,"

Deciding that he didn't really have anything to lose, Spyro started to drink the tea. It took some time but once the medicine took effect, Spyro slowly started to stand up. Spyro then started to shiver form the cold air coming from the cracks in the walls.

"Hang on, let me start a fire," said the dragoness.

She left the room and came back a few minutes later with several pieces of wood. Using her sharp knife like tail blade, she picked up a stone and began to grind her tail blade across it, making sparks in the process, and soon a fire formed.

Spyro got as close as possible to the fire when it was lit, taking in the heat. He then said "I don't mean to be rude but, where are we and who are you?"

"This is my home, and my name is Cynder. What about you? What is your name?"

"My name is Spyro. Did you bring me here?"

"Yes, I saw the condition you were in so I brought you here to patch you up. What happened to you?" Cynder asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing much, me and my parents just got into a small fight is all," Spyro said as if it was no big deal.

"Well, considering the condition you are in, I would be scared to see your parents get into a big fight with you," with slight sarcasm, but mostly concern in her voice.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for what you have done, but why did you help me?" asked Spyro.

"Why not?" said Cynder.

"Don't you think that I'm a freak, or some sort of monster?" said Spyro fearing that she was just like everyone else he has met.

"No, why would you think that?" Cynder said confused as to why Spyro would even think of such things.

"Because everyone I know thinks I'm just a monster, all because I have purple scales," Spyro fell into a slight depression as he mentioned that.

"I guess then we have something in common than," Cynder said as she placed a paw on Spyro's shoulder.

"How so?" asked Spyro.

"Others think that I am a monster as well, all because they think I will become like my father," said Cynder with a sad look in her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who was your father".

"My father was Malefor," Cynder said a frown forming on her face when she said the purple dragon's name.

Spyro sat there shocked, surprised to hear that he was standing in the same room with the daughter of the Malefor; he sole person, that has caused him so much pain in his young life so far. He found it kind of ironic to say the least. However, there was one thing that was bothering Spyro.

"I don't understand. Just because your father started a large war and killed hundreds or people, that doesn't mean you will be anything like him," said Spyro.

"That is what I have said to others, but they still think that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Cynder said as her frown deepened.

The two of them sat there in silence as they stared at the fire. Spyro then took a look outside one of the windows and noticed how late it was getting.

"Oh, I must be going. Thank you, Cynder, for all of your help,"

"Wait, you're leaving? Why?" asked Cynder, confused, her frown quickly disappearing.

"I have to go home, my parents need me to cook them their dinner and clean the house, along with several other chores," said Spyro as he made his way towards the door.

"Oh no you don't" said Cynder as she guarded the doorway "You are not going anywhere near that place,"

"But they need me, and they will get mad at me if I'm not there,"

"Look at yourself, Spyro! Look at what they have done to you! Do you really want to go back to them, knowing that they might do the same thing to you again? Just look at yourself! You're covered head to toe in bandages!"

"As long as I don't mess up, they won't do anything like this ever again. Besides I'm sure they are looking everywhere for me. After all, they love me, right?" Spyro said, with uncertainty in his voice.

"Open your eyes, Spyro! Who in their right mind would do something like this to their own son, and still love them?!" shouted Cynder.

Deep down Spyro know that Cynder was right, and a few tears started to form as he started facing the truth about his parents.

"But where will I go? Where will I stay?" asked Spyro, scared that he would end up dying upon the street, alone with no shelter from the weather or the city's rejection.

"You can stay here with me. After all, we monsters have to stick together. Am I right?" said Cynder, trying to get Spyro to smile.

"I… I need to alone right now," Spyro said, a feeling of loneliness, and sadness washing over him. Spyro wasn't sure who to trust at the moment.

With a look of defeat on her face, Cynder said "Ok, I will just be down the hall if you need me,"

"Thanks," was all that Spyro said as he made his way to the pile of newspapers that only appeared to serve as a bed.

"Oh, and Spyro… Don't do anything you will regret, ok?" said Cynder. She waited in the door frame waiting for an answer, but left when Spyro just stayed quiet.

**Alright so I know this is basically the same as the original, but this chapter to me, felt like it didn't really need any added work to it. Do know that there will be a few chapters like this one in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello every one and welcome to the chapter 4 of this story. Now I know it has been a while since I updated this story, but there is a good reason for that. My co-author EquinoxWolf has stared going to school again, and as you all know school always comes first. In fact I will be starting school again shortly so I won't be able to write or even read any of your guys fantastic story's all that often. With that said I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Inside Spyro's dream**

Looking around, Spyro saw that he was in front of the door of his old home. He opened the door and was shocked to see what was inside. Not only was all of the furniture on the ceiling, but in fact everything was upside down; from the table to the torches whose flames pointed towards the ground. But this was not what surprised Spyro the most. Inside waiting for him were Terrador and Nova with large smiles upon their faces.

"Why hello son, how are you this fine morning?" asked Nova.

"I am doing fine. Thank you for asking, mother," said Spyro cheerfully.

"Now what are you doing standing there in the door way for? Come over here and give your old man a hug," said Terrador, leaning downward so that he was eye level with Spyro.

Spyro ran over to his father and hugged his snout, while Terrdor wrapped his arms around him. Spyro felt his mother nuzzle him and said "Spyro, we love you so much,"

"I love you too, Mom and Dad,"

Spyro suddenly felt something start to pull on his tail. He looked behind him but no one was there. He then felt something start to pull harder on his tail, and started dragging him backwards towards the door. Spyro dug his claw into the ground but whatever was pulling him continued to drag him with ease. Panicking, Spyro called out for Terrador and Nova to help him, but when he looked back at them they were still in the same position that they were in before, as if they were frozen in time.

Spyro looked back behind him again and saw the door grew closer and closer. Once he was out the door it slammed shut. Spyro felt whatever held his tail let go, and he ran back to the door. When he opened it he was in a white room, and saw that everything had changed. Instead of his old home, he saw the figure from his previous dream sitting mere inches from his face, staring at him in the door way. Just like his other dream the figure reached out towards Spyro. Just as the figure was about to grasp, Spyro he woke up.

**In reality**

Spyro slowly awoke from his dream, his slightly aching body not wanting to move around all that much. Slowly, he stood up and let the newspapers that he used as a blanket slide off his back. He winced as he felt a few of his wounds reopen slightly as he stood. When the pain subsided, he let out a sigh before memories from yesterday's conversation came back to him.

"_Open your eyes Spyro! Who in their right mind would do something like this to their own son, and still love them?_"

"_They have to love me, I'm their son after all_," thought Spyro, however he knew Cynder had a good point. Still confused, Spyro figured some fresh air would help him think.

Slowly, he limped out of the room he slept in, and noticed that he was on the ground floor. Glad that he wouldn't have to walk down a flight of stairs, he walked towards the entrance, doing his best not to wake up Cynder. Upon reaching the door, he opened it and stepped outside.

Once outside, he began to walk down the street trying his best to ignore the pain in his body from the wounds, as well as ignore the stares the other civilians would give him. He tried to think about his parents not loving him.

"_Why didn't I ever figure this out before?_" he thought to himself. "_All the misery I put myself through for what? Just to be beaten and bruised? I thought that was my purpose in this life, to make Mother and Father happy. To always cheer them up in what I can only guess are tough times, but now that I think about it I only made things worse. I only made their life harder to bear with. That must be why I was punished, because I was a terrible son. No wonder they never loved me._

"_No, no that can't be right. I did everything I could to help them out and they didn't show me any appreciation. All I did was work and work for them and what do I get in return; another bruise to add to my 'collection'_?

"_No, that can't be it either. They did keep me safe from the outside world. They hardly let me leave the house because maybe they knew what everyone would think of me and what they would do to me, and they only gave me so many chores to do around the house so I wouldn't be bored all the time, or pester them. But then why would they throw me out if that were so?_"

"Damn it, why does this have to be so hard to figure out?" asked Spyro out loud to no one in particular. That was when he noticed where he was. He was in the park that was in the middle of the city. He often found himself roaming here whenever he got the chance to leave his parents' home, which was very rare. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about the place that seemed so magical to him.

Maybe it was the way the lake glistened in the sunlight, or maybe it was all the different color birds that flew around, or maybe, just maybe, it was the fresh scent of nature that made him feel at ease, or possibly it was just the combination of all three. Spyro didn't know but he really didn't care. All he knew was that this was a place where he could at peace here.

He started roaming the park. He watched as the trees swayed in the wind, and stood still to listen to the songs the birds would sing, until he traveled deeper into the park. It was then that he came across the large lake.

Before, when he reached the lake, he would look at his own reflection just to be sure that he knew that he was a dragon, and not some strange creature to which no one could love. However when he peered over the edge of the bank and looked at his reflection in the water, he saw himself, but he looked different. Normally he would see a scared dragon afraid of the world, but this time all he saw was a weak, defenseless, pathetic, creature. The more he looked, the more he hated the mere sight of himself.

Then a thought came to mind. He didn't know if it was because of recent events or not, but soon his mind was swarmed with a single question. He wondered if it would just be easier if he were to just disappear from this world. All he had to do was walk into the lake and never resurface, and just like that he would be gone. Who would miss him? The only person who ever shown any form a remorse for him was Cynder, but they just met. Surely his death wouldn't affect her. Wouldn't it?

Deciding it would only be for the best; Spyro took a deep breath and started to walk into the lake. As the water started to creep up his legs, he still held his breath so that it would end quicker. When the water reached his torso, he felt a stinging sensation as the water started to seep into his open wounds. He no longer felt the ground underneath his paws he let gravity take over, as he sunk into the watery abyss.

Soon he lost the last of the oxygen left inside him as he gasped for air, only for his lungs to be filled with water. The urge to resurface was great, but Spyro held strong. His head became dizzy and his body became numb as his eye sight darkened. He could feel his soul slowly fading away into the nothingness, when he suddenly felt someone grab hold of him and pull him upwards. Spyro would have tried to struggle to get out of the creatures grasp so that he could just leave this world, but his mind went blank and he couldn't get his body to respond.

When his head was above water, his natural instincts kicked in and he took a breath full of air and started coughing out the water in his lungs. As he did, he felt someone continue to carry him to shore, though he didn't try to fight back. He could have sworn that his 'savior' was talking, but his mind was too foggy to make out the words.

When he felt the ground beneath him once again, his head started to clear. He took a look at who tried to save him and saw Cynder dragging him towards the bank. When they reached the bank, Cynder laid him down onto the ground and kept a close eye on him. Spyro could hear Cynder's heavy breathing, and could feel her eyes glaring at the back of his head, but he just laid there not saying a word, not even daring to look at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asked Cynder once she got most of her breath back. When Spyro didn't respond, she said "Look, I know that whatever you are going through is hard, but it isn't worth killing yourself. You can find a way to get through it," she said in a more carrying tone.

"Why" said Spyro while he was still not facing her. "Why did you even bother saving me? Why couldn't you just leave me there?"

Cynder didn't respond at first, as she was taken aback by the question. "Because Spyro I believe that life shouldn't be just thrown away like that. You should cherish everything that you have and never let go of it no matter what happens," she said as she placed a paw on Spyro's shoulder.

Spyro felt anger and saddens grow inside him when he heard this. He swatted Cynder's paw away and slowly stood up and faced her, with tears in his eyes "But don't you see. I have nothing. I have nothing to hold on to. NOTHING TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I HAVE A PURPOSE!" shouted Spyro.

"That is not true" whispered Cynder. "You still have me to help you,"

Spyro only gave her a confused look, tears continued to stain his face.

"I know that we just met and everything, but I won't let you give up on life. Not as long as I am here to help. It's like I said before; we monsters have to stick together, right?" said Cynder as a smile crept onto her face.

Spyro was at a total loss for words.

"Now look what you have done," said Cynder playfully. "You messed up all of my bandages. Now I have to go and get more to wrap you up in,"

Spyro couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he tears slowly began to diminish. He found it funny, despite the so called tragic moment, that the dragoness would chastise him for something as trivial as bandages. As Cynder started to turn around and head home, Spyro called out, "Cynder?"

"Yes, Spyro?" she said as she turned her head to look at him.

"Thanks,"

Cynder smiled and draped a wing over the purple dragon to help comfort him, and as they made their way back to Cynder's home she said "Anytime,"

**Back at Cynder's home**

It wasn't long before they returned back to Cynder's home. Once inside, Cynder told Spyro to wait as she retrieved material to make more bandages. When she returned, she began to replace the soaked linen. When Cynder was just about finished applying new bandages to Spyro's wounds again, Spyro asked "Cynder, why were you at the park"?

"Saving your purple butt, that's what I was doing".

"No, I mean why did you go to that place? Out of all the places in Warfang you could have gone to, why did you go to the park? Were you following me?"

Cynder had a sad look on her face and said, "No, I wasn't following you. In fact, I came upon you nearly drowning yourself by accident. The reason I was at the park was because I was visiting my…" Cynder looked away from him; her eyes filled with sadness.

"You're what?" Spyro asked growing more curious.

Cynder took a deep breath before saying, "I was visiting my mother's grave,"

Spyro was shocked to say the least upon hearing this news; however he wanted to know more. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her"?

Cynder remained silent, not looking towards the purple dragon. Tears began to form in her eyes as she relived the memory in her mind. In a cracked voice, she said, "She died from some illness about seven years ago. No doctors would treat her because of what her mate, my father, caused. So one day she took me to the park, and lay down with me under a large oak tree," Cynder paused as she sniffled a little. "She told me that she loved me very much and that she will always be watching over me. Then shortly after… she died.

"I remember making such a racket back then, and it drew several people's attention. When news of my mother's death spread around, they decide to bury her. But because of what Malefor did, they decided that she shouldn't be buried with everyone else in the cemetery. Instead they put her where they found her under the large oak tree. Ever since, I go there to visit her every day,"

Feeling guilty for bringing up such a painful topic, Spyro took his less injured left wing, and draped it over Cynder. Cynder seemed to just melt away as she leaned into him and cried into his shoulder. At first Spyro was shocked by this, but soon he got used to it. Hoping that this would cheer her up a little Spyro asked

"What was your mother like?"

Once again, Cynder took a moment before answering. "She was very kind towards me and would help me out through everything, but she also had a very cold heart towards others. I can't blame her, though. On several occasions, we would have rocks being thrown at our home from passing civilians, and some would also leave threatening letter at our doorstep. My mother tried to keep them away from me but I was able to get a hold of some of them. I remember screaming when the first rock was thrown through the window in my room as I was playing. Mother quickly ran in to make sure I was alright and even calmed me down. I then heard her screaming at someone outside through the broken window. I can't remember what she said, but all I do remember was the burning hatred that I saw in her eyes that day,"

The two sat there in silence as Cynder slowly stopped crying. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me," she said as she stepped away from him.

"It fine, but I have to ask didn't you have any friends or someone who cares for you when you were younger?"

"Are you kidding me? Who in their right mind would want to be friends, let alone care for, the so called spawn of Malefor; the black scaled demon" and my personal favorite, that thing?" said Cynder with venom in her voice.

"Well… if it would make you feel any better, I know I would," said Spyro, trying to cheer Cynder up some more.

"Well, if I knew you back then, I doubt my mother would like you. Like I said she was cold hearted. She would have made sure you never came near me again," said Cynder with a small chuckle.

"It sounds like your mother was a great person,"

"Yea, she was,"

"I have to say that I'm rather jealous of you, actually,"

"Why do you say that?"

Spyro remained silent, and instead asked, "I have one more question. What was it like to have someone who loves you?"

Slightly surprised to hear this question, Cynder said, "Well you have this warm feeling inside you," she said as she started to stare into Spyro's eyes, while Spyro stared back into hers. "And you also get this feeling that you're wanted,"

They continued to look in to each other's eyes, slowly growing closer to one another, before they both noticed how close they were and started to blush and moved away from each other.

"So I finished patching you up" said Cynder while trying to hide her blush

"Um, yea thanks" said Spyro who was looking the other way.

"Now don't go try killing yourself again, or next time I might not be able to save you, got it?" said Cynder as she started to leave the room, not even glancing at the purple dragon.

"Sure thing,"

Glancing towards her, he as Cynder left the room. He then thought about how she described what it's like to be loved.

"_So that is what love is like. Then Cynder was correct, my parents never did love me, or at least, I do recall feeling that way around them. Now that I think about it, I got this warm feeling inside when Cynder and I stared into each other. Do I love her, or am I just fooling myself into thinking so… Yea, that has to be it. We only did just meet. How can I love her? The only thing we have in common is that both of our lives have been rough growing up. If that's true then what did I feel earlier? Happiness, Excitement, or have I fallen in love with her?_"

**Alright so I know I didn't change much in this chapter either, but again what is there to change? I still think this is an amazing chapter; one that I really don't think needs anything added to it. I'm not really sure how many more chapters will be like this, but I will try to add something new in the next chapter. I would also like to thank EquinoxWolf for all of his help, and taking the time out of his busy day to help me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the wait, but my co-author EquinoxWolf has been busy with school work and I will be starting school myself rather soon. So don't expect me to be posting new chapters all that that said, enjoy the chapter.**

The following day Spyro was woken up by the sound of claws clacking on the wooden floor. Quickly leaving his room, Spyro saw Cynder about to walk out the door.

"Are you going to visit your mother?" asked Spyro.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Spyro. I didn't mean to wake you. And yes, I'm going to the park," said Cynder.

"If you don't mind, could I come with you?"

"Why do you want to come with me?" said Cynder, both confused and surprised to hear him ask such a thing.

"I just figured that you would like some company is all,"

Cynder couldn't help but smile at Spyro's kind gesture and said "Sure, if you really want to,"

They left Cynder's home and slowly walked towards the park as to prevent Spyro from reopening any of his wounds. When they reached the grave site, Cynder approached the large oak tree. Spyro figured that it would be better to give Cynder her privacy so he watched from a distance.

At the base of the tree there was a small pile of stones stacked on top of each other with the letters R.I.P. were carved crudely into the bark. The lush grass around the grave was well taken care of. There were no weeds near it and there were even some roses planted around it. Spyro could see that Cynder was talking, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. All he knew was that she was happy, because there was a smile on her face. Once Cynder finished paying her respects, they left the park and headed home.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Spyro as they walked by a large building with several young dragons walking around. The building itself was massive, easily being one of the largest buildings in all of Warfang, and in front of the yellow sandstone building stood a number of tall pillars, each holding a stone dragon roaring towards the sky.

"You're kidding me, right? That is the temple, it's were young dragons go to learn. How do you not know that?" Cynder asked curiously.

"I wasn't allowed outside my home very often. I've seen that place before, but I never knew what it was exactly,"

"Well despite most of the people that live here, this city is actually rather nice. Come on, let me show you some of the beauties of this place," said Cynder as she wrapped her tail around Spyro's paw and gently pulled him along.

Cynder showed Spyro several places that to him were rather breathtaking. When they were at the courtyard, Spyro was in sheer awe, at the beauty of the fountain that sat in the middle of the area. The base of the fountain was made from marble, while on top of the base were two dragons made from bronze; one male, the other female. The two dragons were lying down curled around a golden egg. Water was sliding down from the top of the egg, to give it more of a shine.

"What is the purpose of this beautiful thing?" asked Spyro.

"It has no purpose; it's just here to be admired. My mother took me here a few times, and she said these two dragons were the first king and queen, while the egg was there son. She also told me that if you were to make a wish, the ancestors might grant it for you,"

"Have you ever wished for something here?" asked Spyro.

"I did a long time ago,"

"What did you wish for?"

"I wished that my mother and I had a better life," Cynder said, as her mood became sadder.

Spyro stayed silent for a moment before saying "Well at least one good thing has happened to your life,"

"I know where you are getting at, and I do appreciate what you are trying to do, but at the cost of my mother and a happy childhood, you're not worth it," said Cynder in a sarcastic tone.

"I was going to say that at least you had a caring mother to help you. Thanks for letting me know you care for me so much," said Spyro as a look of sadness fell upon his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spyro, I didn't mean for it to sound so rude, you're a great dragon and all and I'm glad that I met you. I just meant…" said Cynder but stopped when she heard Spyro start to laugh.

"I know what you meant, Cynder, I was just messing around with you," said Spyro while still laughing.

"If you weren't covered in bruises, I would hit you so hard right now,"

"Well if that is the case then I should get badly hurt more often,"

"If that is the case then I won't bandage you up again,"

Spyro pretended to think hard about this and said, "Well both decisions do have their pros and cons,"

"Oh shut up and come on, there is more of the city we haven't been to," said Cynder as she started to walk way. Spyro chuckled to himself and followed behind her.

By midday they were in the marketplace, where a bombardment of different smells reached Spyro's nostrils. From pastries to fried goods, some were new to him and Cynder ended up, in the end, telling him what everything was and what they tasted like.

"So what do these… um, what are they called again?" asked Spyro.

"For the fourth time Spyro, they are called Cabernet sauvignon. Ca-bber-nay so-vin-yahwn," said Cynder, a little irritated. "They are grapes that are usually used to make wine, but they taste fantastic on their own,"

"Look if all you two are going to do is stare at my food, then leave!" grumbled the shop owner, not liking the two gazing at his produce, let alone the fact that they were the daughter of Malefor and another purple dragon, of all things.

The dragons left the small shop. "Hey, Spyro come over here" said Cynder as they walked into an ally way.

"What is it, Cynder?"

Cynder moved her wings and revealed some Cabernet sauvignon that she had stolen.

"Did you steal those?" said Spyro with panic in his voice.

"Of course I did, Spyro, How else do you think I get food? I have no money and no way to obtain money, so how else would I be able to get anything of importance?"

"Well, I didn't think that you would steal from a person that's all."

"Don't think of it as stealing; just think of it as survival. Now are you going to eat this or not?" said Cynder as she handed him some of the food.

Spyro looked at the food that lay before him. He wanted nothing more than to just return the grapes to the store owner, but his growling stomach told him otherwise. Letting his hunger get the best of him, he started to eat the grapes. He had to admit Cynder was right, the grapes were fantastic, but with every juicy bit he took his heart sank a little from the guilt. When he swallowed the final bit, he hung his head in shame, with guilt swelling inside him.

Cynder took notice of this and placed a reassuring wing over him and said "I know it doesn't seem right, but sometimes, we have to do something that we regret and in the end we feel terrible that we did such a thing. We do these kind of things however because we need to live,"

"Yea, I guess you are right," said Spyro.

"I usually am. Now let's go. There is still more to see,"

By the time the sun started to set, Spyro and Cynder found themselves on top of wall that surrounded Warfang. Spyro was exhausted, as it was a long, long climb up an endless number of stairs to the top. This would be another one of those times when he wished he could fly.

"Hey, Spyro check this out," said Cynder.

Spyro looked at what Cynder was looking at and saw the sun set behind the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful," asked Cynder?

However Spyro wasn't looking at the sun set, but rather Cynder herself. The setting sun's orange glow made Cynder's dirty and dull scale shine a little, and Spyro couldn't help himself but stare at her. "Not as beautiful as you," said Spyro not really paying attention to what he was saying. His eyes went wide as he realized that was thinking out loud.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening," Cynder said, paying more attention to the view than anything else.

"I... um... said that... um… hey, look at that over there!" said Spyro nervously as he pointed towards some hill in the distance.

Cynder looked towards the hills that Spyro was pointing to, but didn't see anything of interest over there. "What about them?"

"Those are really nice hills aren't they?" said Spyro still nervous.

Cynder then glanced at Spyro with a brow raised. "Okay... I am just going to go get us some dinner. You can stay here and… admire those hills,"

As Spyro watch Cynder fly off towards the market and thought, "Well that could have gone better,"

After a few minutes, Spyro heard someone approaching from behind him. He turned around, and to his misfortune, it was Blast who was approaching him.

"Oh... hello, Blast," said Spyro quietly.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" asked Blast with anger in his voice. "I came up here to enjoy a lovely sunset after a hard day at school, but now its beauty is ruined because of your ugly ass face is up here,"

"Well, there are other places you could go," suggested Spyro.

"No, this is the best spot," Blast sighed, as he felt anger run through his veins. "You really know how to ruin the little things don't you?"

"Isn't there something else you could do, like having fun of your friends?"

"Sadly, they're busy at the moment, but that does give me an idea. Why have fun with them, when I can 'have fun' with you?"

"Oh, um... I can't. You see I'm already hanging out with someone and…"

"Nonsense, I'm sure your imaginary friend won't mind. Now what to play? Oh I know of a game we can play," said Blast with a grin on his face. "Here is how you play, I ask you three questions and if you get one wrong, I'll hurt you. If you get one right you get a reward. First question, who is the current king of Warfang?"

"I don't want to play this game with you, Blast. Now could you please leave me alone?" asked Spyro, before being clawed across his chest, causing him to stumble backwards and cringe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that is not correct. Question number two, in what year was Warfang first founded and by who?"

Seeing no way around the question, Spyro braced himself and said "I don't know," he then felt pain surge through his body as Blast left another set of claw marks, on to his chest. "Final question, who is the superior dragon, me or you?" asked Blast as he towered over Spyro?

"You are," groaned Spyro.

"Good. You got one right. Here is your reward" said Blast as he grabbed one of Spyro's horns and slammed his head into the ground. A sound of cracking cartilage was heard.

Spyro lifted his head up slightly feeling light headed. He took one last look at Blast before he felt blood run down his muzzle as he fell unconscious.

Blast then leaded forward closer to Spyro and whispered to him "Now wasn't that fun?"

"HEY! Leave him alone!" roared Cynder, landing next to Spyro.

"YOU!" shouted Blast. "I have been looking everywhere for you, and now you finally show your face. Now that I finally found you, I'm going to make you pay!"

"I said leave him alone," said Cynder with anger in her voice, ignoring his comment. She had never met this dragon before in her life but she had a fairly good idea of what he was talking about.

"And what are you going to do if I don't, you demon?"

In a blind rage, Cynder lunged towards Blast with her claws raised, ready to dig deep into her targets scales. Blast jumped out of the way and shot several fire balls back at Cynder. Thinking quickly, Cynder dodged the attack and charged forward while Blast did the same. There was a loud thud as their heads collided into each other's. With both their horns locked together, they both tried to push the other out of the way. Blast saw a wide smirk appear on Cynder's face, as if she had him right where she wanted him.

He watched as Cynder melted into the ground beneath him. With the counter weight gone, Blast stumbled forward. Cynder took this opportunity and dove out of the shadows and tackled him. Blast rolled across the ground and came to a stop a few feet away. Then Cynder dove back into the ground.

As Blast stood back up, Cynder tackled him again before returning to the shadows like a shark in the water. Starting to notice a pattern, Blast stood back up as quickly as he could and started to focus. Just as Cynder emerged from the ground again, Blast swung his tail into her, catching her off guard. Cynder hit the ground head first with a loud thud. As she stood back up, the world around her was starting to spin. She shook her head to get rid of her dizziness, and when she did she saw large ball of fire hurtling towards her, and was thrown back when she was hit by it.

Cynder tried to stand up when Blast put his tail blade against her throat. Anger swelled in body. After so many years he finally had the chance to get his revenge. He placed all of his weight down onto Cynder so she couldn't escape. Just as he began to raise his tail blade, an arrow whizzed by Blast's head, missing him by only a few inches.

Blast looked towards were the arrow came from and saw a cheetah with a red hood over his head aiming another arrow at him.

"I would leave now if I were you," the cheetah threatened, drawing the bowstring back.

Blast began to twitch in rage, even more angered by the fact that he failed once more to get his revenge. Despite how much he wanted to end Cynder's life right there and then, he didn't want his own to end. He got off of her, and backed away slowly.

Just then, another voice was heard behind him.

"Shooting at children are we now, Hunter?"

Both Cynder and Blast looked were the voice was coming from, and saw a blue cheetah, only this one dressed in the city guard's silver armor with a sword strapped to his belt.

"I didn't see you there, Nero," said the cheetah presumably named Hunter.

"Seeing as you saved my life all those years ago, I will let you off with only a warning. But next time you pull another stunt like this, I will throw you in jail personally," Nero said as he glared at Hunter. "As for you," he said turning his glare towards Blast. All the anger inside the red dragon swiftly turned to fear as the cheetah walked closer to him.

Once he reached him, Nero grasped Blast by one of his horns and pulled him upwards till he was eye level with him, forcing Blast to balance on his two hind legs.

"I saw what you did a moment ago, and I should put you down myself for it," Nero said as he stared at Blast. "However, seeing as you're only a child, I'm not allowed to do that. Instead I'm stuck with taking your sorry ass back home, where your mother and father will have to deal with you,"

Blast began to quiver in fear, at the cheetah in front of him. Moving closer to the verge of tears, he said "I-I-I don't have any p-parents. They d-died in the war when I was only a-an egg. P-please d-d-don't kill me." Nero seemed unfazed as he placed his other paw on the hilt of his sword. "Good, no parents should have to deal with such filth such as you,"

"NERO!" shouted Hunter as he strode towards him. "You know what your duties, so stop this now and take him home,"

Nero let out a sigh and dropped Blast. "You are right. Now then, you will take me to the orphanage you live at, or else there will be consequences," said Nero as he tightly gripped the hilt of his sword as a warning to Blast to what might happen if he doesn't do as he says.

Not saying a word, Blast began to walk away with Nero following close behind him.

Once the two were gone, Hunter turned his attention back to Spyro and Cynder.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"I will be fine. Just a few bruises here and there but I don't know about Spyro," said Cynder as she saw the small pool of blood form around his head from his wound.

Hunter lifted Spyro up carefully and started to carry him. "Come with me. I know a place where I can treat the two of you,"

Later

Spyro slowly opened his eyes but then tightly shut them and let out a small groan as he felt a massive headache. As the pain faded he stood up and noticed that he was no longer on the wall surrounding Warfang, but now on a small bed. What worried him the most, though, was that he no longer had any of his bandages on, except for the one covering his wing.

In fact, now that he took a closer look, all of his cuts and bruises were gone excluding the ones on his wing. He then heard voices coming from the other side of the door across from him. He got off of the bed and walked through the door. On the other side he saw Cynder and a cheetah in the middle of a conversation.

"And that is all that happened before you showed up," said Cynder.

"I see. Well, it looks like your friend has woken up," said Hunter when he noticed Spyro.

"Where are we?" asked Spyro.

"This would be my home. The name is Hunter by the way,"

"Hunter here carried you here after that fire dragon was taken away," said Cynder. "Who was he anyway"?

"His name is Blast. He is one of the bullies that like to pick on me. Wait, you said he was taken away. What happened?" Both Cynder and Hunter spent the next few minutes explaining to Spyro what happened.

"Who was that other cheetah anyway, and how do you two know each other?" asked Cynder.

"During the war, he and I was on the same squad together,"

"Well again, thank you Hunter for healing me. But I have to ask, why did you help me?" asked Spyro. "I mean, after all, I'm a purple dragon,"

"That is because I've seen Malefor with my own eyes, and even fought him. I was part of the small group of people who took him down alongside the king. I'm lucky to have survived. My point is that I have seen the monster that Malefor was, and I can't see anything like that beast inside of you,"

Spyro couldn't believe his luck. All of his life he had been alone except from the parents who scorned him. Now in less than a week, he had found two people who don't hate him for his scales. He felt so much joy in the moment, he could help but wrap his good wing around Hunter and hugged him, but he quickly realized what he was doing, and backed away and apologies.

"It is quite alright, I'm sure after the life you've probably had you were a little overwhelmed to hear what I said,"

"Again, thank you for your kindness. But why didn't you heal all of my wounds?" asked Spyro gesturing to his wing.

Before Hunter answered his question he pulled a red crystal out of his pocket. He then said "I was able to heal your wounds and your friend's with this. If a dragon were to smash it, they could absorb it and it would heal most injuries. Unfortunately, your wing is beyond repair. In fact, I think it needs to be removed,"

"What?!" shouted both Cynder and Spyro.

"Here, let me show you," As Hunter began to unravel the bandages, Spyro and Cynder saw that Spyro's wing was definitely out of place, as the bone holding the wing to his body, was almost sticking out of his scales, but that was not all. At the base of the wing, were the joint would attach to his body, was all dark purple, and it ran down a good portion of his wing.

"I've seen this kind of injury many times during the war. A soldier's arm or leg gets so badly crushed it becomes useless. I've tried, but the red crystals just won't heal the damage done to your wing. We could leave it, but in the long-run it'll cause you a lot of pain and there's the risk it could get infected, which could be life-threatening. Otherwise, we cut it off now and prevent either of those from happening,"

Spyro was in total shock. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't form the words.

"No… no... That can't be right. You must be wrong. There is no way that is true!" said Spyro with worry in his voice.

"I know that it might be hard to come to terms with, but I'm telling you the truth," said Hunter gently.

"No! I don't believe you! I'll show you that there is nothing wrong with my wing," said Spyro before running towards an open window. He stood on the ledge and pushed off. He tried to spread his wings to their full existent, but his right one only sagged, not even lifting up a little. He quickly started to fall and hit the ground hard. To Spyro, the ground never felt so cold before.

"Spyro, are you ok?" asked Cynder as she and Hunter gathered around him.

"No, I don't think I will ever be fine now," Spyro paused, not sure what to even say. "Hunter, are you sure there is no other way to fix my wing?" asked Spyro, with a sliver of hope in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Spyro, but the best we could do is wait and hope it heals, but you would be putting your own life at risk,"

Spyro's breathing rate started to increase and his body began to shake as he started to panic. Cynder began to hug him and started to whisper "shhh" into his ear hole trying to calm him down. After a long time of coxing, his body calmed down and she looked him in the eyes and said "Everything is going to be fine, Spyro. I will be right here the whole time. Ok"?

Spyro slowly nodded in response. The two dragons and the cheetah then went back in house, and when they got inside, Spyro let out a deep sigh and turned to Hunter. "Ok… I'm ready, do what you have to,"

"I am going to have to knock you unconscious, so you don't go into shock, ok?"

Spyro nodded his head before feeling a painful jab in the back of his head. His head started to go blank and he fell to the floor as he lost conscious.

Cynder watched as Hunter left the room and came back with a hatchet in his paw. Hunter started examine the wound, making sure not to cut off anything else unintentionally.

"I am going to need you to hold him still. He may be unconscious, but his body will still react once his wing is gone."

Cynder approached Spyro and held him as tightly as possible. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. Hunter aimed his hatchet at the joint, raised it above his head, and with one quick movement brought it down upon his wing.

**Alright so a quick message to TLODeadpool. I completely agree with you that having Spyro learning how to fly, would be a great thing to add to this story, however the main reason why I cut off his wing in the original was to have Spyro feel trapped inside the walls of Warfang later on in the story. Now this does not mean I might not give him some other way of flying, but just know that is why I cut it off in this chapter.**

**Again, I would like to thank my co-author ****EquinoxWolf for all of his help, especially in a time were he is very busy. I understand that your busy a lot of the time, but just knowing that you still want to work on this story with me still, is enough for me. So again, thanks a ton. I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok after a long wait, I finally managed to get some time to work on this chapter, I do apologies for the wait. I hope you all enjoy.**

When Spyro woke up, he found himself in the same bed as before. He felt a slight stinging pain at the base of his right wing, and remembered what happened earlier. He felt very strange, now that he only had one wing. He felt out of balance without the right wing to counter balance his left. He moved what was remaining of his right wing around, giving him an odd sensation, as it felt like his wing was still there, only weightless.

He sat up to get a better look at the remains of his right wing, and saw that it was now nothing but a stump. He tried to stand up only to lose his balance and fall over. Spyro tried to stand again, and nearly teetered over once more, but succeeded in standing upright. He then stared trying to walk, but once again fell over. Spyro was glad that no one was around to watch him, as having trouble doing such simple movements made him feel like he was like a freshly-born hatchling.

It took more time and effort than he would have liked, but eventually Spyro was able to walk without toppling over. Now that he could move around, he felt the need of some fresh air to think things through. He left the room and saw Cynder and Hunter silently sitting in a chair, waiting for him.

When they noticed that he was woke up, Cynder asked "How do you feel Spyro?"

Her words fell onto deaf ears, as Spyro ignored her and started walking up the stairs that lead to the roof. Cynder went to follow him, but she felt a paw on her shoulder. She looked up at Hunter, who only shook his head at her. Cynder let out a sigh. She felt so useless not being able to help her friend.

Up on the roof, Spyro stared up into the skies deep in thought. 'How did all of this happen? Am I being punished for what Malefor did? Was his death not enough to make up for all the pain and suffering he caused, or do I just deserve this because of what I am? Am I really that bad of a person?'

That is when Spyro saw two small birds fly overhead. That was when he felt his heart sink more. He wanted to ask Cynder how to fly once his wing healed, but now all he could do is sit and watch as others enjoyed the skies. He felt anger and jealousy start to boil up inside him as he watched to two birds dance around in the air.

Oh how he wished that could have been him and Cynder up there, flying without a care in the world. Up there, were no one could hurt them, were they could feel at piece, or at least that is why Spyro thought

Soon he couldn't take it anymore, and he tried to roast the two birds with a fire ball, only to have a small puff of smoke to escape his muzzle. As he heard the birds tweet and dance around, he couldn't help but feel like they were laughing at him, mocking him for his newly made disability.

'It's all their fault. It's all Mom and Dad fault! It's all Terrador's, and Nova's fault!' thought Spyro as he started to bare his teeth at the two birds. 'When I find them I will make them pay! I will make them suffer for what they have done! I will ki…'

He felt his anger rise even more, but when thoughts of that last one flashed in his mind he felt his anger leave him only to be replaced with concern. 'No…no I would never do that…I couldn't,' thought Spyro. This was the first time, he actually thought of such harsh things towards others, and just the mere thought about doing such things sent chills down his spine. He tried to think about other things, but then a soft, almost soothing voice rang in his head.

'Why not just hurt those who have treated you wrongly? Injure those who have used you? Kill those who have hurt you? Blast, Icicle, Bolder; the three young children who would rather see you dead then walking around? Nova and Terrador; the 'loving' parents who used you, tormented you, scared you; all because you were born? Everyone around you, everyone you care for, everyone you know has or will abandon you, even Cynder one day will look upon you in disgust and leave.

Spyro's eyes widened at the mention of Cynder's name. 'No, Cynder would never do that to me.' The voice chuckled low and cruelly.

'Are you so sure?'

And just like that the voice left, not uttering another word. Spyro's heart began to beat faster, as he started to panic, fearing that something was wrong with him. He began to wonder who or what the voice was. Was it some coming from somewhere else, or were those actually his thoughts?

Spyro needed to clear his mind and he figured some interactions with someone else might help. Spyro then stood back up and walked back down stairs.

"Do you feel any better?" asked Hunter when he noticed Spyro coming down the stairs.

"I will be fine, but my wing, or what's left of it, still hurts," said Spyro

"I know how to fix that, but it's not here. I will go get it," said Hunter before running off.

Both Spyro and Cynder remained silent, as they waited for Hunter to return. Cynder decided to strike up a conversation with Spyro, but when she looked towards him she saw that his face was plastered with sadness.

"You sure you are alright, Spyro?"

Spyro thought of smiling to her and saying yes, not wanting to worry the dragoness, but he was far from alright, and it was too great of a lie for him to manage. He thought about telling her about the voice he had heard, but he didn't want her to worry about that either, so he only told her part of the truth.

"No, I'm not, Cynder. I feel like a part of me is missing, and I don't mean just my wing. It feels like a part of me was lost along with it," said Spyro depressingly. "Even now, it feels like I still have my wing, and I have this urge to just try flying around, but I know that will never happen. I never did learn to fly. In fact, I was going to ask you to teach me how to when the bandages were removed,"

Cynder sat there in silence, trying to think of a way to comfort her friend, or at least bring him ease.

"I know what you are going through; it's never easy to…"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" shouted Spyro, angrily. "You have always been able to fly! You felt what it was like to have the breeze swirl around you! You have been able to soar around with the birds without a care in the world! I never have been able to do that! I can only dream what it is like! What have you ever lost? Your mother obviously, but at least you can still cherish the memories of the two of you. Don't lie to me and say things will be alright, when they won't!"

Cynder lowered her head in shame and hurt. She felt guilty for what she had said, and angry that he would speak of her mother like that, but she could see where he was coming from. "...I'm sorry, Spyro. You're right. I don't know what it's like. I was just trying to help you. I didn't mean to upset you," Cynder then got up and began to leave.

Spyro was shocked to see this. He didn't mean to hurt Cynders feelings, but in his fit of rage, he couldn't help it. He quickly said "Cynder, wait! I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said that,"

Cynder stopped and stood still for a moment, thinking things through. After a few moments, she turned around.

"How about we agree that we are both idiots and that we are sorry for what we said?" suggested Cynder, wearing the faintest hint of a smile.

Spyro felt like she wanted to say more, but right now all he wanted was for Cynder to be happy.

"Sure,"

Cynder pulled Spyro into a hug and said "Okay then. And just know that if you are having trouble with anything, I will be there to help you. No matter what,"

Spyro didn't say anything, but just smiled, as he tightened his hug.

When Hunter returned Spyro and Cynder broke off their hug. Hunter then handed Spyro a root.

"What's this?" asked Spyro.

"This is a Valerian Root. It won't taste very good, but it will help get rid of the pain,"

Hunter held out the root to Spyro, and slowly he leaned towards his and took it in his mouth. Spyro tried to eat it, only to have his tastes buds feel like they were about to rot away as the foul taste spread throughout his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to just spit it out but he fought back the urge.

Once he finished eating the root, a shiver ran up his spine, as he could still taste it in the back of his throat. Hunter handed him a small chunk of meat to help get rid of the taste, but it didn't help much.

"Spyro you look rather tired. I'm sure you're still exhausted from last night. Why don't you get some sleep?" suggested Hunter.

Spyro thought about it, and did feel slightly weak and drowsy. Sleep sounded good, and he figured it might keep his mind at ease from his thoughts earlier.

"Yea, I think that might be a good idea," said Spyro before walking away and back into the bedroom. It took him a short while after reaching the bed to get comfortable, but when he did, he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him. And soon it did, and began to dream.

His dream seemed so real, as if it was more of a vision then an actual dream. In his dream he saw himself sitting, staring into the blackened ground, his body shacking violently, as a crimson liquid ran down his scales, staining the ground below him. He watched as his shadow began to extended, growing in size behind the blood stained dragon.

Then as if it were being cast upon a wall, the shadow rose from the ground, towering above him. Pure white orbs began to shine brightly were the eyes of the shadow would have been, and it started to form a body. Spyro watched as it took shape of a dragon, much larger than any other he had ever seen. He saw the beast look down at his bloodied self, and Spyro tried to warn him of the danger; to move out of the way: to do something. Yet no matter how loudly he screamed, the other Spyro simply sat unmoving.

Then suddenly, the beast came crashing down upon the other Spyro, its jaw wide open, ready to feast upon the helpless being below it. Spyro watched in horror, as the beast swallowed the redden dragon, and disappearing into the ground were they both sat once before.

As he stood alone, screams erupted all around Spyro, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Some were shrieks of terror, while others were painful screams of agony. Some of the voices sounded familiar, but there was too much noise for Spyro to tell who they belonged to.

Then two white orbs appeared in the distance, and soon the beast took form again, staring straight at Spyro. Something in the back of his mind told him to run and so he did, only looking back on a few occasions, only to see that the beast was drawing closer and closer to him. Suddenly three brick walls shot out from the ground, forming a box around him and trapping him in with the shadow. Spyro turned to face the monster, eyes brimming in terror.

He watched as its paced slowed, until it stopped only a few feet away from him. It stared down upon him maliciously, grinning at its helpless prey. Just as it opened its jaw, Cynder's voice rang out,

"Spyro!"

Spyro awoke with a large gasp, his heart racing in his chest.

"Are you alright?" Cynder ask, only for Spyro to jump back a bit in surprise, not noticing her presence next to him.

Spyro waited a bit for his heart to slow down, before saying in a low tone, "Yea, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? Hunter and I could hear you tossing and turning from the other room. Did you have a nightmare?"

Spyro paused again, thinking if he wanted to tell her about what he saw, but once again decided that he didn't want her to worry about him.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It was nothing."

"It doesn't look like it was nothing," she argued. "Come on Spyro, You know you can tell me."

"Really, Cynder. I'm alright. I just didn't sleep very well," Spyro said with a smile, hoping it would convince her. "I'm not use to sleeping in such a comfortable bed before, that is all,"

Cynder looked at him, and in her eyes Spyro could tell that she didn't believe him.

"Alright, if you say so," Cynder said with a sigh.

Wanting to change the subject, Spyro asked "So Cynder, do you mind if I ask you, what you used to do, before you met me?"

Cynder only looked at him, with a cold stare, before closing them for a second. When she opened them her mood seemed to change to a more cheerful one.

"Well when I wasn't walking around town, I would read some of the books my mother had," Then Cynder's face seemed to change again, as if something dawned upon her. "Spyro you said before that you feel like you're less of a dragon?" Spyro wasn't sure what she was getting at but he nodded his head in response anyway. "I think I might be able to change that,"

**Well I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter; if not feel free to say so in a review, but if you do, please explain why so that I can learn as a writer. I also have some good news; the next chapter will be 100% brand new. I do apologies for taking so long for making the new chapters, but it was more towards the end of the original story that I didn't like all that much. With that said I wish you all a wonderful day.**


	7. On hold once more

**Hey guys, I just wanted to inform you all that, I am going to be putting this story back on hold for a long time. Im not giving up on this story it's just that, I no longer feel all that motivated to write it anymore, im sure a lot of you understand. So for now, im just going to be thinking of ideas for my next story and once I finish that I will work on this story again. As for when this new story will come out, I don't know, as I still need to work on it a lot, but I will try to post the first chapter out as soon as possible. I hope you all have a fantastic day.**


End file.
